


Mind Tricks

by SuperSkylar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Hong Kong, HongIce, Iceland, M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSkylar/pseuds/SuperSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hong Kong can't seem to get Iceland to go on a date with him, he resorts to using a little round of reverse psychology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Tricks

 “Hey, are you, like, busy this weekend?” Hong Kong pried relentlessly, silently praying for the younger boy to give in sooner or later. Iceland had broken up with his girlfriend not even three weeks ago, and Hong Kong immediately made a move. The two kissed at America’s Halloween party—a stupid, drunk move—and now Hong Kong wanted more. And, being the stubborn young man he is, he wouldn’t stop until he got exactly what he wanted.

 “For the last time, I’m busy this weekend!” Iceland snapped, becoming more annoyed with the Asian boy’s repetitive questions.

 “Come on!” Hong Kong groaned. “What’s so important that just has to be done this weekend anyway!?”

 “I… Uh…” Iceland stammered.

 “You don’t have anything at all planned this weekend, do you?” Hong Kong smiled wryly.

 Iceland flushed. “Y-You’re missing the point! I said no!”

 “Please, pretty, pretty please? We can, like, go to an amusement park—I’ll pay for your ticket too! Or we could just make out all weekend… Come on, it’d be totally fun!” Hong Kong stuck out his bottom lip, hoping that his best puppy face would finally make the Icelander cave. He waited. Nothing.

 Iceland clenched his hands, getting more agitated by the second. “I said… No!”

 Hong Kong grinned. “Yes.”

 “No!”

 “Yes~”

 “No!”

 “Yes!”

 “No!”

 “No.”

 “Yes! Wait—“

 Hong Kong sat up, grinning, satisfied that his trick worked. “So it’s a date then?”

 “N-No, that’s not what I meant!” Iceland whined. “That’s not fair!”

 Hong Kong laughed heartily, finding Iceland’s pouting, blushing face extremely endearing. “I’ll see you at six, Saturday?”

 “I hate you.”

 “I know.”


End file.
